Dr. Anarchy
Dr. Anarchy is a character in The Savage Brawl. Profile Weapon A death ray! A magnificent weapon which can fire lasers and doesn't require ammunition. Used too much though and it will over heat. (the laser is like a pew-pew laser, not a constant strem kinda laser, think star wars) plus a variety of mechanical doodads. Abilities Dr. Anarchy is nothing short of a genius! She can create what many great minds thought were impossible in mere days, chemistry, biology, physics. Any type of science she is a master of it! Description Dr Anarchy is a blonde woman of age 23. She wears a scientist coat, a common t-shirt and a pair of jeans underneath. She sports industrial rubber gloves, a pair of converse and some industrial goggles on her head. Finally a backpack, full of scientific stuff of death! She looks like a pretty normal 23 year old. Stray bit of blonde covering one eye, quite pretty. Her eyes are a piercing green. HOWEVER, Dr. Anarchy is anything but normal, she is a scientist of the mad variety, although only by default. She wishes to rule the world, but only because the world is 'dull'. Effectivley she wants to live in a comic book, as such she is incredibally over the top and nigh on never acts her age, much preferring a childlike persona. Don't let that think Dr Anarchy is harmless though: She has killed alot of people and caused many a catastrophy all in the name of making the world a more exciting place, she openly welcomes heroes to do battle with her, so that she may execute her flawless plans, which are terribly efficient and terribly over the top. Because she is a hyper genius she sees the plots to take her down as simple games and after the first 100 times it got a bit samey for her. Dr. Anarchy wanted something more chalenging and fun; the Cultivator answered her call. History Jessica Vesper was a normal girl with a normal life. When growing up there wan nothing to say that she was going to become the (arguably) crazy mad scientist to come. She enjoyed comic books immensly and was quite a tom boy. When taking maths amd science classes she found that she was the top of her class everytime, she would get perfect scores in the hardest of classes and still say it was too easy. It was never really explained, it just seemed to click effortlessly with her. She quickly went through school, high school, college and University, never slipping up with anything, perfect grades every time (except for PE...she wasn't very good at PE...). Finally at the age of 20 she was working with a top secret government agency to develop new weaponry. Jessica did so easily, but found herself increasingly bored. She knew the creations she were making wern't going going to be used in years time, or for anything 'cool' for that matter. In a flash of memory she remembered all of the comics she read, the exciting worlds within them, the tales of heroes and villains. So, in a spontanious action, Jessica began stealling a variety of equipment and prototypes and began hiding them in a disuded secret goverment base. She didn't want to become a hero, because quite frankly, villains were much more fun to play as! At the age of 21, she pulled her first heist of a bank, armed with a jetpack and a death ray. Dr. Anarchy was born, all from simple boredom. In The Savage Brawl Development Mad scientists always have evil laughs. BWAHAHAHA! Mad scientist? More like INSANE SCIENTIST! Death Dr. Anarchy was killed by her own Absolute Zero bomb after being stabbed through the chest by the Hand of Silver in Afterlife. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Savage Brawl Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Gunners Category:Dead Characters